


Sorry, wrong house!

by oyechi



Series: Life's No Fun Without a Good Scare [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bad Jokes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Supernatural - Freeform, human!youngjae, jackjae, lots of grease & cheese, super fluff, werewolf!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyechi/pseuds/oyechi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Choi Youngjae accidentally enters the wrong house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, wrong house!

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: JackJae & mentions of YugBam 
> 
> Genres: Romance, super fluff, grease, supernatural, human!Youngjae, werewolf!Jackson, drabble-future-to-be-oneshot, & light bad jokes. 
> 
> Partly inspired by the Corpse Bride. Great movie, really. If you haven't watched it, go watch it.

**The** day before Halloween, his friends had invited him to a Halloween party one of the seniors in his school was hosting. He wasn’t sure whether to go or not. After all, he didn’t know the seniors, much less the people that would be attending the party. If his friends decided to ditch him at some point, he’d be forced to socialize with someone he doesn’t even want to talk with.

Besides, he didn’t even have a costume to wear for the party. That’s kinda the main point of a Halloween party, no? He was so sure his friends would let him be and leave him alone so he could spend another year inside his apartment, watching horror movies that weren’t even scary. The night was already planned out in his head; he would start around 7 o’clock, more or less the same time the party started, and watch Paranormal Activity 3 with some popcorn as he ignores the cries from kids trick or treating for some candy. When the movie finishes, he would take a break and use the bathroom, get more snacks ready and proceed watching the second movie. Repeat the process for one or two times again, and that would’ve been his night.

But _no_ , his friends did him a favor and bought him a last minute costume, meaning that his comeback was no good anymore. Not only did they buy him a last minute costume, but they were going as a _squad_. While he was going to be dressed as Hulk, his other two friends were going dressed as Black Widow and Captain America. They were even missing members of the Avengers, but all of it fell deaf to his friend’s ears. He pretended to be psyched about going to the party just to humor his friends, and had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes when he saw how excited they were to go. It’s not that he didn’t like parties. They just weren’t his thing and his friends didn’t seem to understand that no matter what how many times he refused to go to parties. Despite everything, he tried staying on the positive side of things because it couldn’t be _that_ bad… right?

On the day of Halloween, he had finished putting on his costume and was getting ready to leave his apartment. His friends were already at the party, having texted him and letting him know before hand when they left their own houses. He grabbed a bag with spare clothes he could later change into if he ever got tired of wearing the mask and his wallet just in case he decided to stop by anywhere. After checking off everything in his mind, he decided it was time to leave for the party. Before he left, he made sure to send his friends a text asking them where the party was held. He closed the door behind him and headed to the elevator, waiting for it to reach his floor.

There were a couple of rascals that were already out trick or treating around his apartment. Some of them were waiting for the elevator just as he was and they giggled when he saw him dressed as Hulk. He posed, crossing his arms in front of him and sticking out his body, legs crossed, deciding to humor them some more and smiled when he heard them laughing. It was around then they heard the elevator arrive and they immediately got in, stopping every once in a while for a kid to leave and enter again. Minutes passed and they were already at the main floor. He got out the elevator, heading towards the door and watched as kids passed by him excitedly with their bags in hand. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but the scene was endearing to say the least.

There was no text message. He frowned as he shoved away his cell phone and continued walking around aimlessly, looking for a party. His friends hadn’t mentioned anything about apartment or house so he was a little lost as to what he should be looking for, but he continued anyways.

There were many kids and teenagers trick or treating, forming long lines as they waited until they got to the door and received their candy. It reminded him of when he used to trick or treat when he was younger, and he smiled at some of the memories. He remembered dressing up as once as prince because he had a Disney phase, and he went around singing Disney songs instead of singing the traditional song. Not only did he get a round of applause, but he got double the candy for the performance (except for the cheap ones that gave him like four pieces of candy). After that, there may or may not have been one or two confessions from both girls and boys.

He continued walking straight forward until he finally saw a house that was hosting a party. A smile broke on his face and he immediately ran to the house, not really paying attention to his surroundings or the people around him. There was no one paying attention to the front door but he still peeked his head through the door before he entered.

As he expected, the party was full of people he didn’t know. He took a deep breath in and out, and entered the house confidently observing how there were some people dressed up and others were in normal clothes. The aura was definitely different than what he was used to, but he couldn’t exactly put his thumb on it. The music was bouncing off the whole place, people dancing to the beat and some against each other. He had seen many familiar scenes from other parties he’s been forced to go, but it still made him embarrassed. He looked away quickly and tried looking for his friends. They were surely by the snack bar. They always were.

To his surprise, he didn’t see his friends at the snack bar. There were a couple of guys hanging around the snack bar with fancy drinks that looked like wine. He wasn’t sure. He tried looking around for some beer, but when he saw none of it, he thought it was odd because there’s always beer at a senior’s parties. It was like some unspoken rule they had whenever they held a party. He shrugged it off and decided to hang around the snack bar, in case his friends ever decided to show up and hang out with him. A minute or two, a guy that wasn’t any taller than him sat at the stool next to him while his friend continued to drink the fancy wine. “I think a human is here.” The guy next to him said quietly, but loud enough to make him ask himself what the fuck he’s drinking.

“Yeah.” His friend said, subtly taking a peek at him as if he knew he overheard their conversation. “Although I didn’t smell it right away, I definitely smelled it.”

At that moment, he felt a shiver all over his body and it was as if the whole aura of the party changed. It was strange at first, but now there was something that definitely made him feel like he wasn’t supposed to be there.

Like he was an outsider.

“Let me guess.” The guy next to him said, and he could practically hear him rolling his eyes. “Are dying to taste his blood now?” _Taste? Blood?_

He slowly left the snack bar, feeling eyes on him. On the corner of his eyes, he saw the guy from the stool get up and trail after him. His heart began to hammer against his chest and he didn’t even know why because it was just like any other party he’s been to. A cold sweat ran down his cheeks as he quickened his steps, looking for the exit that suddenly disappeared. He couldn’t find it. It wasn’t where he first saw it and he cursed inwardly, trying to think quickly for another way to leave the party. Unfortunately for him, that wasn’t his area of specialty and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the touch, breathing in out deeply once again before he turned around only for his jaw to be left hanging because _damn,_ was the person in front of him handsome.

The person in front of him wasn’t taller than him, but nor was he shorter. They were more or less the same height as each other so he could easily gaze into his big, beautiful brown eyes. The male had long, blond bangs that were covering up his eyebrows so he couldn’t tell what his expression was at the moment. His body was fairly toned, a nice wide chest, biceps that were making him think of countless dangerous things, considering they were only strangers. He was thankful for the Hulk mask since it hid his tomato face from the beautiful person in front of him. The grip on his shoulder even started to loosen up, and he immediately yearned for the warmth again. “Um… yes?” he shakily asked, his voice giving away how shaked up he was behind the mask.

A long silence stretched between both males until the stranger offered him a smile, “Don’t worry about my friend. I’ll make sure he keeps his fangs somewhere else.”

While he appreciated the thought, he still didn’t understand what he meant. He pursued his lips in thoughts, tilting his head to look at his friend that was still drinking his fancy wine. “What exactly do you mean by that?”

“It means you walked right into the predator’s territory.” The male said as he motioned to everyone around them, “Well, except for my kind. We don’t really go after humans… except for a few weirdos.”

“ _Again_ , what exactly do you mean by that?” he asked him, wanting to leave already because it was starting to freak him out. He just wanted to hang out with his friends. Well… sort of, anyways. Now that he had arrived to the party, he might as well, right?

The stranger looked at him exasperated, and he rolled his eyes, unable to hold himself back because really. Why was it so weird that he didn’t understand what he meant? “I’ll just leave, okay? This wasn’t even the party I was invited to.”

Just as he was about to leave, the stranger held him back again. “What I meant by predators, I meant vampires, werewolves, troll, incubus, demons…” he trailed off. “It’s dangerous for you to be alone here unless you’re with someone.”

He nodded, letting the stranger know he was still listening.

“That’s why I was gonna offer and be _that_ someone.” He finally finished, his face reddening.

“But why? What would you gain by protecting me?”

“A new friend? And hopefully, your phone number too?” he smiled wickedly, temporarily blinding him.

At that exact moment, he felt his cell phone number vibrate and he quickly took it out to check. Apparently, his friends remembered they had invited him to the party and quickly sent him the directions, apologizing over and over again. His friends got too distracted by each other that they simply couldn’t ignore it and made love at the senior’s house. His face grimaced, wishing he hadn’t read that bit. He didn’t need to know that, but of course, his friends didn’t have a filter. Several heartbeats passed as he stared at the text message before he closed the tab, shoving away his cell phone and focusing on the gorgeous male in front of him. “I’m Choi Youngjae. As for my phone number, I’ll decide whether to give it to you, um…”

A wider smile grew on the stranger’s face, making him look simply lovely and loveable. “Wang Jackson!” He then linked his arms as he dragged him back over the snack bar. “I promise to protect you for the rest of the night!”

For some reason, despite having met him only a few minutes ago, he knew the latter would do anything to keep his promise.


End file.
